


What Might Have Been...

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DHARMA Initiative, Gen, Parallels, Robert Carlyle - Freeform, The Saviour, Timelord, potions master, the Failsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Projects that Robert Carlyle has either been connected to, in the beginning of the process or has simply been rumored to be involved in.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Desmond Hume/Penelope Widmore, The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters and the actors who went on to play them did an amazing job. This is not a 'damn, I wish Robert Carlyle had played them instead', but an 'what if he had?'. Just a bit of fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, LOST, Harry Potter or Doctor Who. This is for fun and not for profit.


	2. Desmond Hume - LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was offered a part in the hit series Lost (2004-2010) but he turned it down. The part is believed to have been the one of Desmond Hume and was played by Henry Ian Cusick.

Calling everyone 'Brotha' or 'Dearie':

Sacrifice themselves:

Despite their best efforts to saving someone they care about, they still lost them:

Emotional phone call:

Love that transcends time and death:

Brings people together:

The Failsafe and the Saviour:

From Lostie to Oncer:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Rumbelle had taken the Desmond and Penny course and left Storybrooke to travel the world (avoiding all the S4-6 crap), perhaps checking in with Henry every now and then via webcam, before being forced to come back for the Final Battle. Then the S7 hospital scene would be their wake up-reunion scene before the Golds and Alice get to work.


	3. Severus Snape - Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Carlyle has confessed that he never wants to appear in the Harry Potter films. "On the other hand, my kids might turn around in a few years and go, 'Why weren't you in Harry Potter?'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may not have wanted to be part of the Wizarding World, but through Rumplestiltskin we got our compelling, complex, morally grey, tragic character who's full of love and saved them all. 
> 
> Alan Rickman was the perfect Professor Severus Snape. Rest in Peace.


	4. The Doctor - Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was considered to replace David Tennant in Doctor Who (2005-) around 2009 or 2010.

My boys:

Glasgow TARDIS:

The Doctor:

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> http://robertcarlyle.com/career/rumored-projects/
> 
> http://www.contactmusic.com/robert-carlyle/news/carlyle-hates-harry-potter


End file.
